fics super super cortos
by kena86
Summary: solo una ideas que me acosan y tenia que ponerlas en algun lado, en forma de super shorts
1. Chapter 1

n.a: me volvi muy rapido fan de amedot (amatista + peridot) y desde entonces tengo muchas ideas... algunos han tenido la suerte de atinarle a los capitulos futuros, yo no quiero adivinarle, pero tenia que poner estas ideas en algun lugar:

un detalle, los titulos seran fechas que mas o menos se me ocurrio la idea.

05-01-16

peridot encontro a amatista, pero no es como la recuerda:

peridot: ¿que te hicieron?- pregunta a la chica alta, en realidad no necesita respuesta, ella misma fue una de las que construyo la maquinaria para "arreglar a las defectuosas"

amatista agacha la cabeza a pesar de que sabe que no puede esconderla, solo hay algo que quiere saber, se agacha a la altura de peridot (casi)- ¿todavia te importo... aunque sea asi?-

peridot abraza de inmediato a amatista-sigues siendo mi defectuosa amatista-llora.

perla:¡¿que es eso?!- señala al cielo, viendo acercandose algo grande.

garnet: es una vieja nave de las gemas- responde tranquilamente. Amatista se acerca tambien a la ventana.

la nave oscila mucho, pero logra aterrizar sobre la arena. la compuerta se abre. dejando ver a steven y peridot.

steven: ¡hola chicas!

perla:¡¿que significa esto?!- pregunta señalando la nave.

steven: la nueva habitacion de peridot-anuncia

perla:la... nueva... habitacion?... oh, ya entiendo- en serio no puede culpar a peri por tener su propio lugar. y tambien por que garnet se mantuvo serena.

nadie nota que amatista esta molesta por la nueva adquisicion.

peridot: de que estas hablando?-pregunta la verde ya astiada por la actitud de amatista, no comprende.

steven decide finalmente intervenir:amatista, estoy seguro que peridot no queria herir tus sentimientos... otra vez- dice poniendose en medio.

peridot:¿herir sus sentimientos? ¿otra vez? ¿que hice? ¿como paso?- se dice a si misma, sin darse cuenta que se oia histerica.

steven: ella te ofrecio compartir su habitacion...-

peridot lo interrumpe:Oooooohhh, ya entiendo...-dice dando un vistazo al interior de la nave, amatista debio tomarlo como un rechazo, se acerca la purpura- amatista, fue... ¿como dicen?-

steven: "lindo"-murmura steven

peridot: si, fue "lindo" que me ofrecieras un espacion en tu habitacion, y acepte ¿recuerdas?-

amatista:¿entonces porque trajiste este armatoste?-pregunta todavia dolida.

peridot: porque es tu habitacion, la habitacion de amatista, tiene la firma de amatista por todos lados, solo queria un lugar que fuera mio, es todo, donde no me sintiera... ajeno-

amatista finalmente voltea la cabeza, viendo la situacion de esa manera, es una razon bastante logica-vaya, je... no lo habia pensado de ese modo... lo siento... puedo ser algo impulsiva... -se disculpa.

peridot: no crei que debi decirtelo, me equivoque...-

Steven: ¡ven! ¡todo se arregla hablando- dice abrazando a ambas gemas, mientras empiezan a reir.


	2. Chapter 2

07-abril-2016

en una batalla (peridot no muestra signos de saber pelear)

peridot escondida

peridot: aqui estoy a salvo, no me haran daño

Steven: ¡tienen a Amatista!

Peridot: ¡CONVERTIRE SUS GEMAS EN POLVO!

Perla: ¡Lapiz no lo hagas!

Lapiz quiere destruir a Connie para quedarse con Steven

Perla: escuchame, si steven se entera, no volvera a confiar en ti, tienes que aceptarlo, steven quiere a Connie como nunca te querra a ti, o a mi, como Rose nunca me amo mas que Greg, es doloros (llora) duele, duele mucho, pero duele mas, herirla por no tratar de quitarle lo que la hace feliz, y te mire diferente y perderla y nunca tener su perdon.

esta tan ensimismada consigo que no sa da cuenta que lapiz deja de controlar el agua para verla a ella, desiste para no sentir lo mismo que perla

Steven: oye JAsper

Jasper: ¿que quieres Rose?

Steven: soy steven, mira lo que te traigo (enseña un perrito y unas revistas)

Jasper: ¿que es eso?

Steven: para que te distraigas

horas despues

Peridot: ¡¿Jaspers?! ¿que hiciste con tu uniforme?

Jasper con su poder de Gema tiene un vestido:es un gucci

Perla: alejate criatura ruidosa (le dice al perro)

Jasper: se llama diamante, ataca diamante

PErla: AAAAAAArgh

Steven se encierra en el cuarto de Rose, despues de vencer a diamante amarillo, que mato a su Papá

Peridot no soporta que Steven este encerrado, le causa ansiedad no tenerlo cerca, la muerte de Greg tambien le afecto inesperadamente, de alguna manera le dolio, aunque se consuela con amatista, le urge saber si steven esta bien, ha visto como tratan de hablar con el atravez de la puerta.

trata de distraerse con novelas, entonces descubre formas de animar y pedir perdon... y una escena la hace decidirse.

corre al cuarto de matista: ¡Amatista! ¡Amatista!

Amatista: cielos, ¿que pasa?

abre la puerta, pero Peridot no espera ser invitada ella solo entra -rapido, tienes cosas de Greg ¿no? las necesito ¡rapido!- busca, sin estar segura de que busca.

un par horas despues

Garnet: vamos perla, es la hora del show de peridot

Perla: ¿que?- no entiende a que se refiere pero la sigue de regreso a la casa de Steven

Peridot pone una radio frente a la puerta, pone play y empieza a cantar con la musica de Greg

(iba a escribir una cancion, pero no me convencio como quedaba asi que imaginen ustedes que le cantan a steven que esta de luto por su padre)


	3. Chapter 3

lunes 27-Junio-2016

-peridot no- dice garnet saliendo de la sombra.

Peridot: ¡¿garnet?! ¿que haces aqui en homeworl?

tambien salen perla, amatista y steven.

peridot: ¡¿porque trajeron a steven!? ¿tiene idea de lo peligroso que es?- corre a su lado.

garnet: al igual que peligroso para ti-dice garnet quitando la memoria usb de la computadora central.

peridot: no no no, garnet piensalo, si destruimos el homeworld, la tierra estara a salvo, ¿no es lo que hacemos la crystal gems? proteger la tierra y a steven-

perla: ¡peridot! eso es muy extremo

steven: piensa en las gemas que todavia tienen oportunidad de unirse a nostros, peridot.

peridot: pe... pero Steven- ¿que puede decir? hablando de su propia experiancia, de pronto amatista la abraza -¡¿amatista?!-

amatista: crei que no habias traicionado- solloza la morada.

peridot le regresa el abrazo aunque le estorban "las mejoras" -lo siento tanto, vi la oportunidad para protegerlos, y la tome-

garnet destruye el USB -vamonos antes que nos descubran

!

peridot: no estoy poniendo en duda la capacidad de garnet o jasper de dirigir una mision, pero ¿porque no dirigues la mision? amatista-

amatista:-¡¿que?! nonononono... no puedo... yo... nunca... garnet siempre es...- no quiere decepcionar a peridot pero n tomora una responsabilidad tan fuerte

peridot.-espera... ¿que? ¿nunca has dirigido una mision?- pregunta extrañada-pero eres un cuarzo, un soldado, eres un lider nato, como rose cuarzo-

amatista-¡no me compares con rose! ¡ella era increible! soy la una defectuosa y patetica amatista...- en realidad no queria decir lo ultimo, es muy tarde para retractarse- ¿saben que? vayan sin mi, no puedo- se va corriendo antes de que alguien tenga oportunidad.

peridot: ¡¿que le hicieron?!-pregunta muy molesta a perla y garnet

jasper: incluso yo stoy segura que amatista es un soldado de elite apesar de su defecto- dice Jasper todavia sorprendida por la reaccion de su casi igual, y tambien segura que las veteranas cristal gems son culpables.

garnet suspira antes de responder-algo que arreglaremos ahora, vamos perla-.

perla-pero ¿y la mision?-

garnet: amatista es mas importante- responde energicamente, haciendo temblar a perla

perla: ya voy, ya voy.

amatista fue junto al faro a las orillas viendo el inmenso mar, cuestiando su proposito y lo que era.

garnet: amatista-garnet la llama

se sorprende de verlas alli: ¿que hacen aqui? ¿y la mision?

garnet: puede esperar-se sienta junto a amatista- amatista, peridot tiene razon.

amatista:¿en que?

peridot:que nosotros te hicimos dudar de ti

amatista:¿de que hablas?

garnet: ¿recuerdas cuando te encontramos en la guarderia?

amatista:si, que dia- trata de sonreir pero es una mueca lo que tiene.

garnet: (suspira) amatista, se que pareces distraida, pero en realidad eres muy lista, sabias que nuestro primer instinto fue tratar de destruirte,

perla que al principio estaba confundida de su supuesta participacion en el caracter de amatista, empieza a asimilar su responsabilidad.

garnet: si no fuera por rose, tal vez lo hubieramos hecho, te parecias feliz de haber encontrado a otras como tu, pero u veias que perla y yo no bajabamos la guardia, pero te sentias sola ¿verdad? por eso nos soportabas

amatista:bueno, ustedes me soportaban ¿no?-intenta hacer una broma, pero es una verdad que duele.

garnet: durante los primeros años, solo te teniamos vigilada, temiendo que tomaras tu lugar como un gema de homeworld y tal vez tratas de destruir a rose y a los humanos.

perla: fue una actitud muy injusta de nosotros, si rose confiaba en ti, nostros debimos confiar en ti, sin dudar... siento que no me alcanzan las estrellas para que nos perdones.

garnet: adquiriste una actitud irresponsable y despreocupada, para lidiar con nosotras, y no vieramos como te afectaba por dentro, perla me conto lo que paso cuando llevaste a steven a la guarderia por primera vez, yo, quien tal vez no ve el futuro preciso, al menos debio darse... cuenta... lo que ... sufrias- garnet tiene que parar para no ponerse a llorar ruidosamente.

perla: creo, que lo garnet quiere decir, es que te hicimos desarrollar un caracter que no debimos haber corregido una vez que nos dimos cuenta que era un digno miembro de las crystal gems, debimos hablarte con la verdad de lo que es una amatista, si lo hubieramos hecho, tal vez hoy serias la segundo despues de Rose, porque es verdad, eres un soldado de elite, tienes la capacidad de dirigir una mision, esta en ti.

amatista: ¡pero soy irresponsable! ¡nunca lo he hecho! no creo que pueda

garnet: si puedes amatista, es algo nato en ti,

perla: no lo ves? no eres irresponsable, nosotros te hicimos asi,

garnet: no puedes decir que no puedes si no lo intentas, amatista, veo que vienen tiempos muy dificiles, y necesitamos hacer todo los posible para proteger a la tierra, a steven, a todos los que queremos, necesitamos que seas ese soldado, necesitamos que tengas confianza y nos dirigas cuando te necesitemos.

amatista(suspira): rose siempre me decia que tenia que decir lo que pensara, supongo que les hubiera ahorrado dolores de cabeza, de haber hablado con ustedes de como me sentia en aquellos dias, fue mas dificil cuando se fue Rose, y habia cosas que no queria steven supiera por temor que me rechazara, ahora se ven tan banales mis preocupaciones (se levanta) de acuerdo, como dicen steven "hay que intentarlo"

garnet: ¿tambien vas hablar con peridot?

amatista (se sonroja):¡no se de que hablas!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

peridot: ¡Estuviste increible amatista! - la abraza efusivamente

amatista: jeje, ¿que puedo decir? fue pan comido

todos rien

lapiz: ¿nadie va a preguntar como llego jasper aqui?

peridot: shu shu shu es el momento de amatista, no lo arruines


	4. Chapter 4

(antes de alone in the sea)

jasper conoce greg para ver que rayos vio rose en el

greg: la memoria es como las olas del mar, vienen y van

la memoria es como el viento, viene suave y aveces te golpea

la memoria es como el mañana y noche, es calida y aveces fria

la memoria es como la noche con estrellas te iluminan en tus momentos oscuros

jasper escucha, al principio no entiende, y sin embargo es lo mas hermoso que ha oido. ahora entiende.

/7

despues de la muerte de Greg, steven ha permanecido encerrado en su cuarto. finalmente Jasper pide que salgan porque tiene que decirle algo a steven.

garnet tambien lo ordena. por los proximos 20 minutos no saben que pasa dentro de la casa. hasta que steven sale exclamando :¡sere un hermano mayor!

/

steven acariciendo el vientre de jasper: ¿crees que se parezca a el?

jasper:espero que tenga mas cabello que el

ambos rien.

steven:... te echare de menos jasper, ( se recuesta a su lado)

jasper: y yo a ti steven, cuida de mi humano y cuidate.

/7

despus de tratar de arreglar algo

steven: lo siento hermanito pero asi no es como se hace

(yo lo llame jack) jack: ¿y poque no?

steven:... es una buena pregunta

connie: steven no lo confundas

/

(despues de "alone in the sea", antes de "earthlings")

jasper concluye que no puede regresar al planeta madre por que siente una necesidad desesperada por fusionarse, asi que se une a las cristal gems.

en el granero, lapiz no esta contenta y jasper solo se queda viendo, tienen un desafio de miradas

peridot y amatista miran a las rocas, amatista decide divertirse.

amatista: bum bum(amatista da vueltas entre golpeandose el trasero y haciendo caras)

peridot: ¡este trasero es mio! -agarra amatista y la carga fuera del granero

jasper: jajajajajajaja ¿cual es el problema con estas cristal gems? jajajajajajaja- rie hasta las lagrimas.

lapiz esta igual: jajajajajajaja no lo se jajajajaja

/

jasper quiere fusionarse pero lapiz quiere y no quiere asi que peridto ve la oportunidad para ver si lo aprendio en campamenteo de corazon es real.

peridot:¿porque no se fusionan... sin fusionarse?

jasper: eso no tiene sentido

peridot : a lo humanos les funciona

jasper decide hacerlo, pero agarra a lapiz de la cadera y la arroja hacia arriba

perido: creo que debi ser mas espedifica. me referia a que pusieran las piernas de lapiz en tus hombros y corrieras muy rapido, esperemos a que lapiz baje

/7777

(despues de "earthling" "back a the moon" y "bubbled")

despues de comer fresas en el antiguo campo de batalla, jasper es curada para sorepresa y desconcierto de todos, y de alguna forma ...la rubi en el ojo (no me convece del todo llamarla "eyeball") tambien aterriza.

jasper:¿tu... quiere fusionarte... conmigo?- su orgullo le grita que no debe fusionarse con una gema inferior, pero ha sido la unica que de verdad parece querer estar con ella.

rubi-ojo se le hce grande la pupila hasta mas no poder, baila sobre donde esta parada, se muerde los labios para no gritar pero lo hace igua : ¡SSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIII! FUSION.

(jasper rojo o de fuego, seria la representacion de esta fusion)

lapiz esta CELOSA

/77

lapiz: puedo hablar con jasper- seria una pregunta pero parece mas una orden.

jasper(de fuego o rojo) se desfusiona de ojo-rubi y va aparte con lapiz.

lapiz: estaba pensando... pues... bueno... ¿quieres fusionarte conmigo?

jasper esta sorprendida, era lo que queria desde el momento que recupero la conciencia y espero a tener las fuerzas para buscarla... pero ahora: no

lapiz:¡¿que?!... ¿porque?

jasper: ya te di la oportunidad de volver lapiz, y la rechazaste, incluso crei que podria esperar a que cambiaras de opinion, estuvimos tanto tiempo juntas... pero ahora tengo a rubi... y es todo lo que necesito, espero que encuentras a alguien que te necesite- termina y regresa con rubi

/7/

peridot: no es suficiente prueba- replica la gema despues de ver el breve segundo que tiene rubi-ojo repesenta el supuesto asesinato de diamante rosa.

la imagen solo se ve a rose con una espada sobre la gema de diamante.

rubi-ojo: ¡¿a que te refieres que no es prueba suficiente?!-jasper la detiene de atacar a peridot

peridot: lo siento, pero no, si realmente hubieras visto a rose cuarzo insertar la espada en la joya de diamante, tal vez, pero estaban en medio de una guerra, puedo haber pasado cualquier cosa

las demas gemas presentes, creen que peridot trata de hacer sentir mejor a steven, pero no estan convencidas del argument, hasta que...

peridot: ademas, miren, esa no su espada.- señala

todos miran, es verdad, esa no es la espada de rose cuarzo.

perla: esa espada, se me hace familiar... pero estoy segura de no haberla visto antes.

/

rubi-mano izquierda, rubi-ojo, zafiro, perla, amatista, jasper, lapiz, peridot y garnet son retenidas a un lado de cuarto de interrogacion, steven esta muy debil sobre una mesa, algunas ya parecian convencidas de que no era rose, otras confundidas por la condicion del cuarzo rosa, y otras seguian creyendo que era un tetra.

jasper: el no es rose cuarzo, ¿porque no entienden?, es mitad humano, lo van a lastimar.

otra gema: calla traidora.

pegan unos cables al cuarzo rosa de steven, obligaran a la gema proyectar el momento en que rose cuarzo destruyo a diamante rosa.

diamante amarillo: es hora

el aparato se enciende, steven siente un cosquilleo molesto, pero no lo suficientemente doloroso para gritar.

entonces se muestra la escena, pero no es lo que esperan.

atravez de los ojos de rose, alguien la va atacar, no tiene idea de donde vino o quien es, pero sabe que no tiene oportunidad de evitar la punta de su espada.

CRACK

pero no es su gema la que se rompe

diamante rosa se interpuso entre el atacante y rose. la espada atravezo su masa. diamante rosa cae de espaldas, rose se hace aun lado, al menos para reducir al atacante, pero para su desconcierto este se dio a la fuga y era demasiado rapido, pero dejo su espada subre el diamante rosa.

rose:¡mi diamante!-rose suelta su espada y desaparece su escudo para tratar de sacar la espada- ¡yo la curare, mi diamante!- pero las manos de diamante rosa no la dejan-¿¡mi diamante!? ¿que hace? ¡si se rompe mas, desaparecera!- exclama rose

diamante rosa: es la unica forma de salvar al tierra, mi rose cuarzo, si yo muero, las otras diamantes se iran, no pueden reclamar el planeta de otro diamante, pero no se daran por vencidas.

rose cuarzo: ¿¡porque me dice esto!? ¿¡porque no se une a las cristal gems y combatimos juntas contra las diamantes!?- pregunta Rose desesperada tratando de sacar la extraña espada de su diamante.

diamante rosa: je es complicado, pero ya es tarde, esta es una espada CIFIRILA, hecha para destruir el alma de la gema, se supone que estaba en el planeta madre- hace una mueca parecida al dolor- mi pequeña rose, estoy orgullosa de ti, salva este mundo, es hermoso, como tu.-POOF

Rose cuarzo, no tarda en derramar lagrimas al destrozado diamante, pero no pasa nada. nada, su diamante rosa murio.

steven llora de felicidad: lo sabia... sabia que mamá... no seria capaz de... destruir a otra gema- se desmaya.

la escena desaparece e se inicia el pandemonio.

alguna gema: ¡lo sabia! ¡sabia que un cuarzo no podia matar a una diamante!

otra gema: ¡¿quien era esa gema?!

otra gema: nunca habia visto una gema moverse tan rapido

jasper y rubi-ojo aprovechan el aturdimiento para soltarse y fusionarse. liberan a las otras y da un salto hasta steven para arracancarlo de mesa.

perla: ¡con cuidado!-pide perla acercandose rapido.

la primera gema que grito, que era un cuarzo exclama contra las gemas: ¡ustedes nos habian convencido que rose cuarzo habia destruido a diamante rosa! ¡pero siempre fue una version inverosimil! ¡absurda!

diamante amarillo estaba incredula por la que vio pero trata de mantenerse en su lugar: ¡mucho cuidado de como hablar a tu diamante!

otr cuarzo: ¡tu no eres nuestro diamante! - se alzan exclamaciones en su mayoria cuarzos.

/7

steven despierta rodeado de su cristal gems y fusiones favoritas, pero de mas cuarzos, en un cuarto que le recuerda ala nave de cuando peridot y jasper llegaron a la tierra.

steven: ¿donde estamos?

perla: en una nave del planeta hogar de regreso a la tierra.

steven: ¿como escapamos?- se pregunta que paso despues de desmayarse.

jasper (rojo o de fuego): no escapamos, despues de que todos vieron lo que realmente paso con diamante rosa, los cuarzos decidieron que ella querria que siguieran en la tierra, y por lo tando dejaron a las otras diamantes, incluso otra gemas decidieron seguirnos, mas que nada por el derecho de fusion y unas perlas no querian dejar a sus propietarias.

steven:¡genial!

/


	5. Chapter 5

- _Jasper...-_

-esa voz...-

- _Jasper...-_

-esa hermosa voz...-

- _mi poderosa Jasper...-_

-mi diamante rosa...-

- _aqui estoy, jasper...-_

 _-_ ¡MI DIAMANTE!- exclama Jasper, per no ve a su diamante... si no algun tipo de esencia verde y frutos rojos... y las cristal Gems...

pero el grupo de Garnet, amatista, perla, lapiz, peridot y steven, la veian como si fuera la primera vez que la vieran.

a Jasper no le importaba porque la veian asi, -¡¿donde esta?!- exclama haciendo jadear a todos como si no pudieran creer que hablara ¿que les pasaba? -¿donde esta diamante rosa?- volvia exclamar.

Perla le hablo con tono suave-jasper, diamante rosa, cayo aqui hace mas de 5000 años...-

-¡mientes! ¡yo la escuche! ¡yo la senti! ¡estaba aqui! ¡llamandome!- sigue exclamando y dando vueltas sobre su eje buscando a su amada diamante.

-jas.. jasper...- empieza steven- escapaste del templo, usaste el portal,-

-lo cual no deberia ser posible- incluye peridot.

-y viniste aqui, estabas comiendo una fresa y dejaste de ser corrupta- explica el pequeño.

a jasper se le empiezan aclarar la mente "corrumpta, si, estaba corrupta, por fusionarme con esa gema deforme ¿como...?-

-¡Jasper se curo comiendo fresas de aqui! ¡ya tenemos cura para las corruptas!- exclama Steven emocionado.

-¿pero como...?- empieza a decir perla confundida.

-mi diamante...- Jasper se deja caer de rodillas, esta profundamente decepcionada, 5000 años anñorando escuchar su voz, sentir su amor.

-¡chicos!- de repente exclama Steven, incluso llamando la atencion de Jasper- ¿que tal si unos trozos de gemas corrompidas son semillas? es mas que tal si la gema de diamante rosa se corrompio como una semilla y ella es quien dio todas estas fresas- señala el campo.

las gemas no hablan por minuto, asimilan y o piensan.

-es una teoria plausible- dice peridot finalmente-solo las diamantes tienen el poder de corromper las gemas, por lo tanto, otra diamante debe tener el poder de sanarlas- intento tomar una fresa, pero Jasper se la arrebato-¡¿ahora que?!- en vez de contestar jasper se volvio a donde estaba-jasper-

pero perla es la que habla-jasper no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad de sanar a las corruptas-

-solo si son dignas-dice primero antes de voltear a verlas-que vengan a buscar la cura por su cuenta-

las cristal gems entienden, jasper no evitara que alguna corrupta coma las fresas, pero que sean como ella que amo profundamente a diamante rosa que fue llamada para ser salvada.

-¿que hacemos ahora?- pregunta perla.

-podemos traer burbujas aqui cerca y liberarlas, ellas vendran por su cuenta- opina peridot como algo logico.

-¿y si se van del lado contrario?-pregunta lapiz pesimista.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

las cristal gems temblaron ante la jasper roja, sabian que no podia ser mas poderosa que malaquita, pero igual una rubi y una jasper no deberia se una buena combinacion. era mas alta que garnet, su cabello rojizo claro, sobre sus hombros, su piel roja, las lineas de su cuerpo se volvieron algo delgadas pero igual notables.

paso una mariposa frente a sus ojos, y decidio seguirla para atraparla.

garnet: no tan rapido niña grande.

5 minutos despues, tratando de que no matara mariposas, vieron que el resultado era una especie de bebe, un bebe muy grande.

steven: perla, que les paso a jasper y a eyeball?

perla: ah, steven, caada fusion es diferente, puedes esperar varios resultados, como viste con sugilite, realmente no se por que la jasper roja es... tan inocente... considerando las gemas que lo forman...-

todo el mundo esta mmuy contradecido, pero igual realmente no saben que hacer. jasper roja sin duda era muy inocente, pero igual era peligroso tanto como llevarla como dejarla.

lapiz: yo me quedo con ella- se pone lapiz.

peridot:¿estas segura lapiz?

steven: ¿quieres ser la tia lapiz?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

las cristal gems regresaron a ciudad playa, despidiendose de lapiz y jasper roja (a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño, lapiz tomaba de la mano de jasper roja)

un cuarzo corrupto aparece en el campo de fresas y ataca a lapiz y jasper rojo, mas jasper rojo.

-¡no!- lapiz trataba de defender a jasper rojo pero habia muy poca agua en el lugar.

finalmente le da un golpe que separa a las dos gemas

jasper: ¡¿como te atreves?!-la da un golpe tan fuerte que la Poof.

lapiz se apresura tomar la gema, ponerla en una burbuja y mandarla a casa-jas...-

pero solo es jasper roja la que esta frente a ella ¿como se fusionaron tan rapido que ni sea dio cuenta?


End file.
